Patient interfaces, such as a full-face or nasal mask systems, for use with blowers and flow generators in the treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), typically include a soft face-contacting portion, such as a cushion, and a rigid or semi-rigid shell or frame. In use, the interface is held in a sealing position by headgear so as to enable a supply of air at positive pressure (e.g., 2-30 cm H2O) to be delivered to the patient's airways.
One factor in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy is the comfort and fit of the patient interface.
The present invention provides alternative arrangements of mask systems to enhance the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy.